Penolong !
by Lee Ah Ra
Summary: hae namja menolong hyuki dan menyukai hyuki hampir 3tahun/hyuki namja yang ditolong donghae untuk mendapat apa yg ia inginkan akan tetapi eunhyuk meyukai kyuhyun hampir 3tahun/HaeHyuk/BL/OS


Tittle : PENOLONG

Cast : Lee DongHae ; Lee HyukJae

Pair : HaeHyuk

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt (maybe)

Rate : T

Author P.O.V

Lee Hyukjae namja manis ini sekarang lebih sering diam dan menyendiri disudut-sudut(?) ruangan yang begitu sepi dari orang-orang sekitarnya mungkin karena namja manis ini tidak pernah mencapai apa yang selalu dia impikan.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya Lee Hyukjae yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk ataupun Hyukkie sedang duduk dibangkunya yang terletak sangat belakang atau mungkin tersudut dari murid-murid lainnya.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku duduk dibangku sambil menaruh(?) kepalaku keatas meja, sambil membenamkan kepalaku kedalam kedua lenganku yang terlipat diatas meja.

"Membosankan! apa Soesaengnim ini akan berhenti mengocehkan sesuatu yang tidak begitu penting didengarkan?". Aku mengeluh pelan pada diriku sendiri 'Bosan' itu yang aku rasakan saat ini.

'Drrttt drrttt' Ponselku bergetar pertanda ada sebuah pesan masuk keponselku, aku segara mengambil ponselku dan melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan itu padaku.

"Eh? Henry-ah? tumben sekali dia mengirim pesan padaku...". Aku segera membaca pesan darinya 'Hyukkie hyung! Pulang sekolah berkumpul diruang dance, ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan! Jangan telat ARRA!'. Begitulah isi pesan dari Henry tumben sekali namja chubby ini menyuruhnya berkumpul diruang dance selesai pulang sekolah.

"LEE HYUKJAE-SI! MATIKAN PONSELMU KETIKA SAYA SEDANG MENGAJAR!". 'Shit' kenapa dia tau kalau aku sedang memainkan ponsel dengan sangat terpaksa aku menaruh ponselku kedalam saku bajuku dan melihat kearahnya yang sedang berapi-api.

Donghae P.O.V

Seperti biasa kerjaanku dikelas adalah membolos entahlah setiap hari aku tidak pernah berminat untuk mengikuti pelajaran disekolah ini karena yah malah saja mendengar penjelasan dari Leeteuk, Heechul, Kangin, Hangeng, dan Soesaengnim yang sepertinya kurang bermutu.

Aku berjalan kekantin perutku yang berabs ini sangat laper sudah minta diisi bermacam-macam masakan yang enak dikantin sekolahku. Akhirnya aku sampai dikantin dan duduk dibangku kantin.

"Weh! Ahjumma gendut pesan steak yah satu sama juice melon satu! Jangan lama-lam!". Aku mendengar ahjumma itu mengeluh sebentar karena kata-kataku yang mungkin keterlaluan menurutnya.

"Untung kau pemilik sekolah ini Donghae-si". Ucapnya pelan tetapi aku tetap mendengarnya karena suasana kantin sangat sepi, akhirnya pesananku datang dengan segara aku melahap habis makanan dan minuman itu sangat enak, aku segera membayar pesananku dan pergi keatap sekolah untuk tidur sore.

Author P.O.V

'Ting...tong...ting' Akhirnya bel sekolah pun berbunyi sudah waktunya jam pulang, murid-murid segara berhamburan meninggalkan kelas mereka masing untung keluar dari sekolah ini dan segera pulang kerumah mereka.

Eunhyuk berlari agak cepat menuruni tangga sekolahnya sangat terburu-buru keruang dance karena Eunhyuk tidak ingin terlambat dalam acara berkumpulnya kali ini.

'Sret' Suara pintu ruang dance terbuka ternyata Eunhyuk baru saja sampai diruang dance.

"Mianhae apa aku telat?".

"Tidak Hyukjae-si kau datang tepat pada waktunya...". Ucap Kangin Soesaengnim

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku cukup terheran kenapa ada Kangin Soesaengnim disini padahal dia jarang sekali keruangan dance walaupun dia adalah pendiri club dance disekolah ini.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Eunhyuk-si! Begini perlombaan dance kali ini saya tidak jadi menunjuk kamu dalam perlombaan kali ini kamu akan digantikan oleh Sungmin-si...". Apa-apaan ini tiba-tiba membatalkan aku untuk mewakili lomba dance kali ini.

"Tapi Soesaengnim saya sudah berlatih untuk perlombaan kali ini tidak bisa main diganti seperti ini!". Aku sedikit membentaknya bagaimana tidak kesal karena aku digantikan seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Eunhyuk-si lagi pula apa kamu pernah memenangkan perlombaan sebelumnya? Kalau kau terus yang memwakili perlombaan berterus-terus yang ada nama club sekolah kita hancur PABO!". Aku memang sadar kalau aku tidak pernah memenangkan perlombaan ini tapi kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu padaku.

Aku segera berlari keluar dari ruang dance, berlari atap sekolah setalah sampai atap sekolah aku menutup pintunya dengan menendangnya sangat kencang.

"Sialan! Kenapa aku selalu saja tidak pernah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, saat aku kecil semua yang aku inginkan tidak pernah berhasil! Apa aku tidak berhak mendapatkan kebahagianku! Dan semua hal yang kuinginkan!". Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin kesal hatiku sangat kesal karena semuanya yang aku inginkan tidak pernah terwujud.

Donghae P.O.V

Suara berisik apa ini menganggu tidur soreku, aku melihat seorang namja manis sedang berteriak sangat kencang sambil menangis, yah aku tau bahwa namja manis ini Lee Hyukjae dari kelas 12-2 aku mendengar isi hatinya tentang lomba dance itu.

"Mungkin usahamu kurang, dan kau tidak ikhlas dalam usahamu kau hanya mengharapkan kemenangan tapi usahamu tidak pantas untuk menjadi pemenang cih!". Ujarku mengoloknya, Eunhyuk langsung menatap kearahku kesal dan memelototiku.

"Kau jangan sok tau dengan usahaku Donghae-si!". Eunhyuk berjalan kearahku dan sedikit mencengkram kerah bajuku

"Hmmm bagaimana kalau kau kubantu agar bisa memenangkan lomba itu?". Eunhyuk sedikit mengerutkan keningnya sepertinya dia sedang berpikir.

"Bagaimana caranya? Tidak mungkin satu sekolah diperbolehkan 2 orang perwakilan Donghae-si!". Aku sedikit tertawa apa dia kurang update atau sedikit bodoh.

"Kau lupa Hyukjae-si? Kalau perlombaan kali ini boleh perorangan dan kau harus mengalakan perwakilan dari sekolah bodoh ini jadi kau bisa membuat Kangin itu malu...". Eunhyuk sedikit tersenyum, akupun melihatnya aneh.

"Tapi kau bisa membantuku apa Donghae-si?". Aku tersenyum simpul pada Eunhyuk, apa dia tidak tau kalau aku itu hebat soal dance.

"Aku akan membantu mengajarkan kau dance Hyukjae-si?". Eunhyuk tertawa keras padaku dan melihat kearahku sepertinya meremehkanku, aku mulai kesal melihat tawanya yang memperolokku.

Author P.O.V

"Hey Hyukjae-si! Setidaknya kehebatan danceku itu sudah diakui aku sudah sekitar 10 atau lebih memenangkan perlombaan dance diluar sana bodoh! Sementara kau? Hah kau hanya pecundang yang tidak pernah menang dalam perlombaan dance...". Donghae memberikan tatapan meremehkan kepada Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk terlihat kesal karena dihina dengan tatapan Donghae.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa dance pabo-si! Coba kita battle dance kalau begitu!". Eunhyuk sangat bersemangat menagajak Donghae battle dance, dan Donghae 'mengangukan kepala' pertanda dia menyetujui permintaan Eunhyuk.

Suara music dari lagu boyband Super Junior yang yang ternama mengalun dari I-pod Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk pun mulai meliuk-liukan badannya menyesuaikan dengan lagu yang sedang diputarnya Donghae pun mulai mengikuti gerakan Eunhyuk dan menyesuaikannya dengan waktu singkat, dan terlihat sekarang terlihat jelas bahwa gerakan dance Donghae lebih bagus dari Eunhyuk.

Akhirnya music berhenti dan merakapun berhenti dance, sekilas Donghae tersenyum remeh kepada Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah kau memang sangat hebat dance dibandingkan denganku! Baik aku menerima tawaranmu menjadi pelatih danceku kali ini Donghae-si...". Eunhyuk pun sedikit kesal karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa Donghae lebih hebat skil dancenya dibanding dirinya.

"Baiklah! Besok habis pulang sekolah kita berlatih disini, dan jangan terlambat!". Donghae pun segera pergi dari atap sekolah, meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku sangat heran melihat namja ikan ini, kenapa dia mau membantuku untuk perlombaan danceku, yah kuakui kemampuan dance Donghae itu ternyata benar-benar diatasku tapi tetep saja aneh bahkan kami berdua hanya kenal wajah dan nama ini first time aku berbicara dengannya, dan dia langsung pergi begitu saja.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangan dan seseorang memanggilku aku tau dari suara orang itu pasti Kyuhyun, akupun membalikan badanku untuk melihat kearahnya.

"Hyukkie-ah kau baru pulang? Kenapa sore sekali?". Aku tersenyum sangat manis pada Kyuhyun karena dia namja yang kusukai saat masuk sekolah ini.

"Nde habis bertemu teman sebentar, kau juga baru pulang waeyo?". Kyuhyun menyamakan langkahnya tepat disampingku.

"Iya habis mengerjakan tugas tambahan dari Kang Soesaengnim, mau pulang bareng denganku?". Aku kembali menampilakan senyum manisku kepada dan menyetujui ajakan pulang bersamanya.

Akhirnya aku pulang bersama menaiki mobil Kyuhyun.

Donghae P.O.V

Namja manis itu selalu menarik perhatianku saat hari pertama mos aku sudah menyukai Eunhyuk dia namja paling manis menurutku yah walaupun aku itu bukan penyuka sesama jenis tapi semenjak bertemu denganya dia berhasil mengkunci hatiku hanya untuk mencintainya, tapi aku tidak pernah mendekatinya karena dia terlalu penyendiri tetapi dia akan sangat bawel pada orang yang dia sukainya.

Aku sedang menunggu bis dihalte dan akhirnya bis yang kutunggu datang akupun segera menaikinya.

Author P.O.V

Pagi haripun Eunhyuk sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali kesekolah hari ini namja manis ini sedang bersemangat bersekolah dan belajar sungguh-sungguh. Berbeda dengan Donghae namja tampan ini masih tertidur pulas dikasur empuknya, hingga seseorang membangunkannya dengan cara menyiramkan air kewajah tampannya.

"Yak! Banjir! Banjir! Umma banjir!". Teriak Donghae sambil mengeliatkan tubuhnya

"Pabo! Bangun kau harus sekolah ini sudah jam 7pagi palli! Nanti kau telat bodoh!". Marah yeoja paruhbaya ini padanya

"Umma ini juga sudah telat 30menit~". Yeoja paruhbaya ini menjitak kepala anaknya, Donghae pun segara terbangun menuju kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan diri pergi kesekolah.

Eunhyuk sudah duduk rapi dimejanya, namja manis ini fokus mendengarkan pelajaran kali ini yah walaupun dibilang 'tumben'.

"Yak! Kau tidak punya jam dirumah Donghae-si? Ini sudah jam 8 asal kau tau! Kembali kerumahmu gerbang sudah saya tutup!". Ujar seorang satpam yang menjaga gerbang

"Ayolah Shindong Soesaengni ijinkan saya masuk!". Donghae sedikit memelaskan wajahnya tetapi Shindong tetap tidak mau membukakan pintu gerbang.

"Yakin kau tidak ingin dipecatkan karena tidak mengijinkanku masuk kedalam sekolah ini? Baiklah aku pulang saja dan bilang pada umma bahwa tidak diijinkan masuk oleh satpam! Bye !". Donghae mulai membalikan badannya dan berjalan dengan lambat

"Jangan pecat saya baiklah kau boleh masuk bocah sialan!". Donghae hanya tertawa dan memasuki sekolah dengan langkah santai.

Donghae P.O.V

Hari ini malas belajar daripada aku masuk kekelas dan mendengarkan ocehan para soesaengnim yang tidak begitu penting lebih baik aku keperpustakaan dan menumpang tidur disana.

Akhirnya langkakuh yang amat lambat membawaku juga kedepan pintu perpustakaan, aku membuka pintu dan memasuki perpustakaan ternyata siswa bernama Kim Kibum sedang berjaga diperpustakaan.

"Membolos lagi Donghae-si?". Tanya namja ini dengan wajah dinginnya aku hanya menganguk sebagai jawaban, aku berjalan kesalah satu meja yang biasa aku tempati untuk tidur, aku mendudukan badanku kebangku itu dan melihat keluar jendela memperhatikan sosok manis.

"Cih tumben sekali Eunhyuk-ah memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar, biasanya dia akan tertidur...". Yah kalian tau kenapa aku selalu duduk ditempat ini hanya untuk melihat namja manis ini kebetulan meja ini tempat paling bagus kalau aku melihat keluar jendela tepat kearah mejanya.

Akupun tertidur pulas karena mengantuk.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi senangnya hatiku, waktunya berlatih dance dengan Donghae, aku segera bergegas keatap sekolah, dan saat aku sampai diatap sekolah Donghae sedang tidur, benar-benar apa namja ini hanya kerjaannya tidur.

"Heh! Pabo-si bangun katanya mau melatihku dance!". Aku menampar keras pipinya sampai iya terbangun dan mengelus-elus pipinya.

"Appo bodoh kau kasar sekali Eunhyuk-ah...". Aku hanya tersenyum simpul padanya, Donghae membuka baju sekolahnya sekarang dia hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan ternyata tubuhnya berabs lihat saja lengannya sangat kokoh aku ingin menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa kau? Bengong seperti itu? Sekarang lagu apa yang ingin engkau pakai untuk lomba?". Bodohnya bahkan aku belum memikirkan lagunya, Donghae melihat kearahku sepertinya dia tau aku belum tau lagunya.

"Bagus Eunhyuk-ah pasti belum memikirkan lagunya! Aku kasih 3 pilihan lagu kau boleh pilih sesukamu Oppa Oppa, I Wanna Love You, Hello kau pasti tau lagu itu tentukan pilihanmu!". Aku tau itu lagu Eunhae Super Junior 10 menit aku berpikir antara 3 lagu itu

"Aku memilih lagu I Wanna Love You!". Donghae menatapku sedikit kesal

"Bodoh 10 menit untuk mikir lagu apa, kau benar-benar bodoh Eunhyuk-ah!". Aku kesal akukan hanya takut salah pilih lagu.

Akhirnya aku sudah mulai berlatih dengan namja ini, kuakui dia sangat hebat dalam melatihku dan sabar kalau dance yang dia contohkan tidak bisa aku tiru.

Author P.O.V

1 MINGGU BERLALU

Saat ini tepat dimana hari Eunhyuk berlomba, Eunhyuk yang ditemani Donghae sudah sampai ditempat berlomba.

"Donghae-si kenapa Kangin dan Sungmin-si melihatku seperti itu?". Eunhyuk sedikit memeluk lengan Donghae karena takut akan tatapan itu

"Tenanglah Eunhyuk-ah jangan terlalu kau ambil pusing tatapan mereka, buktikan apa yang kau lakukan seminggu ini berusahalah untuk memenangkannya kalahkan semuanya, aku yakin kau pasti bisa menang!". Eunhyuk tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Gomawo Donghae-si! Kau selalu bisa menyemangatiku!". Donghae pun tersenyum padaku

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku sangat gugup saat ini, sepertinya Donghae tau aku sangat gugup kali ini aneh biasanya aku tidak segugup ini tapi kali ini sangat gugup.

"Eunhyuk-ah tenanglah, tidak usah gugup!". Donghae menggenggam tanganku erat

"Sekarang giliran Eunhyuk-si! Kepada Eunhyuk-si silakan!". Sebelum aku maju Donghae memberikanku semangat dengan mengelus kepalaku pelan.

Aku pasti bisa! Aku maju dan mulai menggerakan badanku sesuai alunan lagu I Wanna Love You akupun mengeluarkan semua kemampuanku dan mengeluarkan semua semangat yang aku punya, akhirnya lagupun selesai aku membungkukan badanku, dan kembali kesisi Donghae.

"Keren! Kau pasti menang Eunhyuk-ah!". Aku hanya tersenyum entah kenapa aku sepertinya kali ini akan kalah, aku duduk disebelah Donghae.

"Perlombaan dance kali ini telah selesai, kita akan tutup perlombaannya, dan pemenangnya akan diumumkan 20menit lagi!".

20 MENIT BERLALU

"Juara 3 perlombaan dance kali ini adalah Lee Joon ...".

"Juara 2 perlombaan dance kali ini adalah Lee Sungmin...".

Aku melihat kearah Donghae dengan wajah pasrah, sepertinya tidak akan menang.

"Juara 1 perlombaan dance kali ini diraih oleh Eunhyuk..." Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku menang kali ini

"Hae aku menang? Aku menang!". Aku segera memeluk Donghae erat dan entah kenapa aku menangis karena sangat bahagia.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku yakin Eunhyuk akan menang seminggu ini dia benar-benar berlatih untuk perlombaan ini, aku merasa bahwa bahunya bergetar apakah dia menangis.

"Hyukkie-ah kau kenapa menangis ini kemenanganmu...". Aku memegang pipinya agar bisa melihat wajahnya, dia tersenyum padaku.

"Gwenchana aku hanya terlalu senang Hae bisa menang kali ini...". Aku menghapuskan airmatanya yang terjatuh kepipinya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus meneteraktirku sebagai pelatih danceku Hyukkie!". Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, lalu dia tersenyum dan mengangukan kepalanya imut.

"Kajja aku teraktir kau sepuasnya Hae!" Hei kapan kami saling memanggil dengan sebutan yang menurutku sangat manis.

Akhirnya aku dan Eunhyukpun makan-makan.

Author P.O.V

3 MINGGU BERLALU

"Hae-ah terima kasih atas bimbingan belajar yang telah kau berikan padaku, akhirnya aku bisa mendapat nilai semester ini dengan sangat bagus..". Ujar Eunhyuk saat dirinya bersama Donghae dikantin

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau senang Hyukkie-ah~". Seketika wajah Eunhyuk murung.

"Tapi apa kau tau aku selalu saja tidak bisa mendapatkan orang yang aku cintai, yah aku tau lebih banyak namja-namja manis yang menarik perhatian dia!". Eunhyuk menunduk kebawah menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

"Memang siapa Namja yang kau sukai Hyukkie?". Tanya Donghae penasaran

Donghae P.O.V

Tau kah kau saat aku bertanya siapa namja yang beruntung itu ? bisa disukai seorang namja manis sepertimu, tapi hatiku saat itu sangat sakit sepertinya aku hanya menyimpan perasaan sepihak ini.

"Dia Cho Kyuhyun! Aku menyukainya saat pertama kali sekolah disini!". 'srek' sepertinya sangat sakit mengetahui kenyataan namja yang cintai saat pertama kali mos menyukai namja lain dan yang lebih parah Eunhyuk menyukai Kyuhyun sudah hampir 3 tahun sama sepertinya yang menyukainya hampir 3 tahun.

"Mau aku bantu agar kau bisa mendapatkannya?". Aku akan membuatnya bahagia walaupun bukan denganku.

"Kau benar-benar ingin membantuku Hae-ah?". Tanyanya dengan wajah berbinar hei sesenang inikah dia sampai seperti ini.

"Nde aku akan membantumu Hyukkie!". Dia memeluku lagi sangat senang ternyata.

"Yasudah kau pulang sana sudah hampir sore Hyukkie!". Akhirnya Eunhyuk pun sudah pulang dari sekolah aku mencari dimana Kyuhyun dan akhirnya aku menemuinya.

"Kyuhyun-si!". Aku memanggil namanya sedikit berteriak

"Waeyo Donghae-si?".

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang Eunhyuk-ah, apa kau menyukai dia?". Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum

"Nde aku menyukainya...". Sakit hanya itu yang bisa ku rasakan

"Temui dia nanti jam 6 sore di cafe Strawberry!". Akupun segera melangkahkan kakiku menjauhinya

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Sebenarnya saat Donghae bertanya siapa orang yang kusukai aku mulai ragu kalau aku menyukai Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkie-ah kau sejak pulang sekolah kenapa diam terus?". Aku tersadar dari lamunan panjangku karena umma

"Hanya bingung tentang perasaanku umma~". Umma ku tertawa kecil mendegar jawabankku

"Rupanya anak umma sedang jatuh cinta? Apa yang membuat anak umma bingung?". Apa aku harus bercerita kepada umma.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai dua orang namja umma, tapi aku belum yakin aku mencintai namja yang mana dari kedua namja itu umma!."

"Hei Hyukkie saat kau merasakan debaran yang hebat yang tidak pernah kau rasakan sebelum dan dimana saat kau merasa betah berada disisinya terus tidak ingin orang itu meninggalkanmu! Itulah yang namanya cinta...". Hei aku memang betah berada dekat Donghae, tetapi aku tidak memiliki getar saat dengan Donghae aku malah memiliki getar saat dengan Kyuhyun yah aku mencintai Kyuhyun.

Ponselku bergetar aku melihat ponselku ternyata itu dari Donghae dia mengirimkanku sebuah pesan, akupun membaca pesan darinya.

"Hyukkie-ah berdandanlah yang cantik! Nanti jam 6 malam kecafe Strawberry kau akan makan malam dengannya! Dan satu lagi selamat bahwa namja yang kau cintai itu juga mencintaimu Hyukkie! Berbahagialah!". Hatiku bergetar pelan ternyata Kyuhyun juga menyukaiku, tapi kenapa aku merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat besar, sudahlah lupakan kau harus segera menemui Kyuhyun.

Author P.O.V

Akhirnya Eunhyuk sudah sampai di cafe tempat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun janjian, mereka berdua memesan makanan.

"Hyukkie kau sangat manis malam ini!". Eunhyuk menundukan wajahnya yang sepertinya memerah.

"Kau juga tampan Kyuhyun-ah~". Kyuhyun tertawa pelan

"Oh yah, apa tak apa kalau aku menyukaimu?". Eunhyuk terlihat gugup karena pernyataan Kyuhyun

"Tak apa-apa, aku juga sepertinya menyukaimu Kyuhyun-ah~". Eunhyuk tersenyum sangat imut kepada Kyuhyun

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh bolehkan?". Eunhyuk hanya menganguk kepada Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya acara makan-makan meraka berdua selesai, dan Kyuhyun minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantarkannya pulang.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Saat keluar dari cafe aku merasakan seseorang mengkutiku, dan sekarang jalanan yang aku lewati sangat sepi aku sangat takut sekarang, dan saat ada belokan aku sedikit mempercepat jalanku dan segera mengumpat digorong-gorong air selokan .

Airmataku jatuh, aku ketakutan sekarang sangat ketakutan kerana ada seseorang yang mengkutiku, aku harus mengetik pesan, aku mengambil ponselku disaku celana dan menuliskan sebuah pesan.

"Tolong aku...". Aku mengirim pesan itu kepada Donghae entahlah hanya dia yang bisa aku pikirkan sekarang.

Author P.O.V

"Tolong aku...". Donghae baru saja membaca pesan itu, dan Donghae segera menelepon Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kau kenapa Hyukkie?". Terdengar jelas suara Donghae yang panik

"Aku hiks diikuti oleh seseorang...". Terdengar suara Eunhyuk yang menangis.

"Kau ada dimana sekarang?".

"Aku hiks digorong-gorong selokan dekat taman hiks tolong aku takut Hae...". Donghae segera mematikan ponselnya sepihak

Eunhyuk sangat ketakutan dan memeluk kakinya lalu menundukan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya, tiba-tiba ada suara aneh Eunhyuk segera memejamkan matanya.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa Hyukkie?". Dan ternyata Donghae lah yang datang, Eunhyuk segera memeluk Donghae erat sangat erat dia terlihat sangat takut.

"Sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa, kajja kita pulang...". Eunhyuk mencoba berdiri ternyata kakinya terluka.

"Naiklah kakimu terluka biar aku mengendongmu Hyukkie~". Donghae menjongkokan(?) badanya akhirnya Eunhyuk naik kepunggung Donghae. Donghae pun mengendong Eunhyuk pelan-pelan.

"Kau tak apa Hyukkie?". Donghae membalikan wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah Eunhyuk, sepertinya dada Eunhyuk bergetar sangat cepat karena wajah Donghae terlalu dekat pada wajahnya.

'Chup' Donghae memajukan wajahnya hingga akhirnya bibirnya menyentuh bibir Eunhyuk, refleks Eunhyuk segera memejamkan matanya menikmati first kissnya.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Kenapa dadaku bergetar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, bibir Donghae terasa sangat manis dan lembut dibibirnya, aku menyukai rasa bibirnya dan kenapa debaran ini tambah kencang.

Aku mulai teringat kata-kata ummaku, aku tau bahwa aku mencintai namja ini, namja yang selalu menolongku, mewujudkan yang aku mau. Donghae melepaskan tautannya.

"Mian aku mencium kau Hyukkie, kau boleh benci padaku karena kau tidak pernah menyukaiku, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku Lee Donghae mencintai Lee Hyukjae sejak lama, saranghae!". Hati berdebar makin tak karuan aku mencintai namja ini, dia yang selalu baik untukku selalu membantuku.

"Hae-ah nado saranghae!". Ucapku pelan dan Donghae membelalakan matanya.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku yakin setelah ini Eunhyuk akan membenciku meninggalkanku, sakitnya hati ini.

"Hae-ah nado saranghae!". Aku sangat kaget mendengarnya aku melihat kearah matanya dia tidak berbohong, akupun tersenyum.

"Saranghae Hyukjae-ah~"

"Nado saranghae Donghae-ah~"

_THE END_

Ayo bagi yang sudah membaca ff author yang ini silakan tinggalkan jejak kalian direview! Gomawo yang sudah membacanya, maaf kalau ada typos yang parah dan ceritanya kurang memuaskan *bow*


End file.
